1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuse unit for connecting a battery, and particularly to the fuse unit mounted on a battery box by making connection to a battery terminal fitted and connected to a battery post of the battery box mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following PTL 1 discloses a fuse unit of a mode of being mounted on a battery box by making connection to a battery terminal fitted and connected to a battery post of the battery box mounted in a vehicle.
FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate a fuse unit having a configuration equal to that of the fuse unit for connecting the battery disclosed in PTL 1 described above.
This fuse unit 100 for connecting the battery includes a fuse element 110 integrally formed of a metal plate, a resin-made fuse housing 120 for supporting the fuse element 110, and a rotation regulating part 140 for stopping rotation of a screw terminal fitting 130 screwed to the fuse element 110.
The fuse element 110 is integrally formed by press molding of the metal plate, and includes a battery connection plate part 111 connected to a battery terminal (not illustrated), an external connection plate part 112 for fastening the screw terminal fitting 130 connected to an external circuit, and a fusible part 113 which makes conductive connection between the battery connection plate part 111 and the external connection plate part 112 and also is fused when a rated or more current flows.
The fuse housing 120 covers a peripheral edge part of each of the connection plate parts 111, 112 so that the fuse element 110 does not make contact with the outside carelessly, and also defines a fusible part receiving part 121 for receiving the fusible part 113. The fusible part receiving part 121 is formed in a frame shape with upper and lower parts opened in order to visually check the received fusible part 113. And, the upper and lower opened parts of this fusible part receiving part 121 are covered with detachable covers 123 made of transparent resins.
The screw terminal fitting 130 is a terminal fitting crimped and connected to an end of an electric wire 150 for power feeding to the external circuit, and includes an electric wire crimp part 131 crimped and connected to the electric wire 150, and a screw part 132 with a flat plate shape continuous with this electric wire crimp part 131.
The screw part 132 is formed with an attachment hole into which a stud bolt 116 erected in the external connection plate part 112 is inserted, and is fixed to the external connection plate part 112 by a nut 117 screwed into the stud bolt 116.
The rotation regulating part 140 is a resin-made wall formed integrally to the fuse housing 120 like the case of PTL 1. This wall as the rotation regulating part 140 stops rotation of the screw terminal fitting 130 by abutting on one side edge 132a of the screw part 132 of the screw terminal fitting 130 as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5.
PTL 1 is JP-A-2007-87823.